


The Girl Through The Window

by flowersandliterature



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandliterature/pseuds/flowersandliterature
Summary: Ben Solo falls in love with the girl who walks past his office window every morning and commissions artist Rey Niima to paint a mural of the mysterious doe-eyed girl.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The Girl Through The Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially the first fan-fiction I've ever published so I hope everyone will be nice to me! I just wanted to write a feel-good happy story. Hope you enjoy!

Ben Solo works at a copywriting firm in the middle of town. His office is quiet and quaint but it looks out a very large window with little vibrant succulents seated on the window pane. Directly outside was a bush covered in bright pink flowers. Ben likes flowers. The window overlooks a courtyard of the main business center. People walk by there every day on their way to work and Ben quite enjoys looking at them. Ben people watches every morning from the corner of his eyes. 

This morning as Ben is stretching his legs out as much as he can in his tiny office he spots a girl with doe eyes and soft looking lips and he immediately turns to face her. The other business people fade into the background. Black slacks and heels or loafers with collared tops or suit jackets was the typical fit of the pedestrians zooming by. This girl was special. Her pace was different, closer to a slow waltz. Her style was intricate, unique. She dawned a loose fitting grey sweater and a skirt with embellished patterns that looked hand sewn. Her flats were well worn. He wanted to know more about the sweet looking girl but she was on the other side and he had work to do. He turned back to his computer and hoped to see her again. 

***

Ben awoke the next day and thought about the petite, brown eyed girl. He wondered how she liked her coffee and if he’d ever get to make her some. 

Ben got to work before anyone else did. He was the assistant manager and the only higher up willing to wake up early enough to unlock the firm. He got there at 7:30 AM as usual except instead of beginning work, he sat there staring out the window. Waiting. 

At 8:03 she walked by with a bottle of water in her hand and a pile of folders in the other. Today she dawned a green floral dress and the same beat up flats. Ben wondered if maybe she didn’t drink coffee at all, but he’d love to get close enough to find out. He thought about her shoes and whether or not she could afford new ones. He hoped she’d have a good day. She glanced at him, but he looked away. Ben didn’t want her to know he was watching. 

***

Ben headed out of the building at 4:35 PM. As he passed by the other offices and headed towards his apartment, he glanced into every window looking for her. Frustrated, he headed home. 

Ben pondered whether it was weird that he wanted to know this stranger so badly. Was he desperate? Or was she somehow his destiny? He reasoned with himself that she must have reminded him of someone else he loved, maybe his mother. 

* **

Ben watched her pass by for weeks. Eventually she started to notice and she’d look back at him. 

At first she seemed irritated but as the days went on his glances grew on the small figured woman. She sensed his presence like he was an old friend from a former life. Today, a cloudy Thursday morning the young woman must have been in an especially good mood because she had decided to smile at him. 

Her smile made Ben’s heart glow. 

***

Ben took the following day off to clear his head. He visited his friend Hux who lived on the other side of town. Hux owned a bicycle fixing business so he always had time for Ben. 

“How is work going?” Hux probed. 

“The same it always is. My job is boring and none of my superiors take me seriously. My team are hard workers but it’s never enough for Mr. Snoke. I just-“ Ben sighs. 

“I’m sorry, but at least your team actually listens to you. I am constantly threatening people and they still don’t listen to me.” 

“Well maybe if you went through with some of your threats, your workers wouldn’t think you’re a pansy” Ben laughed. 

Hux was not as amused but gave his friend a slight smile. 

“So why did you take off work and drive all this way?” 

“There is a girl” Ben spoke softly. 

“A GIRL?! What do you mean there is a girl? I want every detail.” 

“That’s the problem. I don’t even know her name.” 

“I see” Hux gave a comforting glance to his friend “So what’s the plan?” 

“She smiled at me. She’s never smiled at me before.... this must mean something! Right? Maybe she feels it too? It’s like I’m being pulled towards her.”

“Do something to get her attention!” Hux demands, lovingly. 

“Like what?”

“I’m thinking… hmm. Get something on the wall next to your window. Some decorations or even a mural would suffice… once it’s up she’ll pay more attention to that area and maybe you can get her attention through the window? I am just thinking practically.” 

“I… I don’t know. What if it makes her uncomfortable? She probably wouldn’t want to go out with me anyways….” 

“Trust me. It’ll work.” Hux smiles. 

*** 

After receiving permission from the owners of his firm (his uncle Chewie, to be exact), Ben looks online for an artist to hire. He sees an advertisement for an artist named Rey Niima. Their name is a bit odd but their work looks top notch so he sends the number a text.

Ben: Hello, my name is Ben Solo and I am looking to hire you for a small mural project on 57th Ave in the Business Center. I have received permission to put a small 8x8 mural on the south wall facing the courtyard. What are your rates and when could you start? I would prefer it to be completed after hours/on the weekend. 

Rey: Hello, thank you for your inquiry. My rate for this sized mural would be $600. If you find that rate appropriate, I am available any time this week in the evenings or on the weekend. What are you thinking?

Ben: Yes, that is fine. It is a gift for someone I know. I don’t have a picture of them but I could sketch something up if that is okay with you? 

Rey: That is fine. Please send when able. 

Ben sketches up the girl, walking on a tight rope in a sweater and leggings. Ben sends the image. 

Ben: Something like this?? But lots of vibrant colors. I think she’d like that. 

Rey looks at the photo…. It’s not the best sketch in the world but it oddly looks similar to her. She shrugs it off. Thin brunettes are a dime a dozen. 

Rey: On it! I will start working on it this week. Here is my venmo.

***  
Ben Solo wakes up excited. He puts on his best button down. Rey started working on the art last night and he hopes it gets the girls attention. 

As he is sitting in his office, he sees the girl come by. She is wearing an aquamarine colored t-shirt with overalls and her hair is in a messy bun. She looks tired. She looks at the mural and appears frustrated. She stops in front of it… looks it up and down, and frowns. 

Maybe she is upset because it isn’t finished? What if she doesn’t like art? 

Ben Solo is beginning to regret his expensive decision. 

*** 

Via text.  
Ben: How is the mural coming along?  
Rey: Oh hey! It’s great. 

Ben: The girl walked by there today but she didn’t seem too enthused. Are you sure it’s going well? I’m not an expert on art but it seems kind of messy so far. 

Rey: Um… I’m sorry? I am literally trying my best. I work full time at the school and the minute I get off I spend hours working on the mural until dark. If you don’t like my artistic vision, you shouldn’t have commissioned me to work on this project. 

Ben: No, it’s not that. I just don’t want her to think it’s bad, is all. I want her to be amazed.

Rey: ???? >:/ Do you talk to every artist like this? 

Ben: You aren’t coming off very professional yourself you know? 

Rey: You are a ridiculous man.  
Ben: Likewise. 

Rey: I am not a man. 

Ben: My apologies. You are a ridiculous person. 

Rey: I am a woman and I don’t appreciate your attitude. If my art was supposed to be a gift for this woman, shouldn’t you have waited until it was completed before showing her? 

Ben: Sorry sweetheart, I don’t have time for this conversation right now, I’ve got work to do.  
Rey: You are insufferable. 

Ben feels a little bad about the way he treated Rey. He rereads the texts and realizes he sounds a bit like his father, which is not his goal in life. 

Ben’s mother is the Mayor and his father is a pilot. While his mother is making the town a better place, Ben’s father is always getting into trouble. He’s a good man but he is absurdly risky. He can often come off like a jerk. 

Ben continues his day at work, feeling guilty. 

Via text.

Ben: I would like to take you out for coffee. 

Rey: Why?

Ben: Well, you said you’re a woman and I like women. So I’d like to take you out for coffee. 

Rey: I thought you had a girl you like? And just because I am a woman doesn’t mean I am interested in you. 

Ben: I do and I know that! I just… I feel guilty about earlier and I’d like to make it up to you. 

Rey: I don’t need a pity coffee date, I will finish the mural and if you write me a good review I will consider us even. 

Ben: Got it. 

***  
A week goes by and the mural is completed. The girl walks by around 8:05 AM and looks at the mural and smiles really wide. Although it looked messy at first, Rey did create one heck of a mural. 

Ben waves to the girl and motions for her to stay there. Confused, she listens. 

“Do you like it?” Ben asks, eagerly. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s alright.” The girl shrugs.  
“Alright? The artist did awesome! It looks exactly like you!!!” 

“The guy who commissioned the artist didn’t seem too enthralled by it. It looks like any skinny brunette.”  
“How do you know that? Did she tell you?” Ben’s face scrunches. 

“I am the artist, Rey Niima.” 

“Rey… you’re Rey. Your name is Rey.” 

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Rey replies. 

“No, no, no. I messed up big time. I. I don’t know how to explain.” 

“You’re Ben, aren’t you? That’s why you’re upset. Look dude I told you earlier, as long as you write me a good review I’ll consider us even. And you know what… you’re cute. Maybe I will accept that coffee, if you promise not to be a jerk next time.” 

“I…. ok. I promise.” Ben’s heart is racing. Should he tell her that the mural was for her? And how he’s always been drawn to the quirky girl with big doe eyes and a beautiful smile? Or should he just accept the coffee date and hope for the best?

Ben reaches his hand out towards Rey. She looks at him oddly, but accepts. 

“I would like to show you something. It’s weird but, you’re an artist, you might understand” Ben says nervously. 

Rey thinks this is super weird. The better part of her instincts are telling her to tell this butthead that she’s going to be late to work and that he needs to leave her alone, but part of her is drawn to him. She can’t explain it, but he makes her feel warm. Reluctantly, she follows him into the firm and down towards his office. All of Ben’s coworkers are looking at them but he grabs his notepad off his desk and opens it up. In it are hundreds of poorly done sketches of Rey, with beautiful poems to match. 

“I don’t understand….” Rey states. 

“I commissioned you to make a mural for yourself.” 

“Why would you do that?” Rey responds.  
“In all fairness, I didn’t realize it was you. The artist I mean. I just picked an artist whose work I thought was good and asked them to paint a mural of you.” 

“How did you know I was a gymnast? Did you stalk me?” Rey asks. 

“You’re a gymnast? …. I didn’t know that, genuinely. Everything I asked the artist to do was based on assumptions. You’re petite with muscular legs so I assumed you did dance or gymnastics. You wear really funky colorful clothing so I assumed you liked bright colors.” 

“Sorry to disappoint but in all honesty I prefer to wear muted colors. I teach middle school art so I have to dress the part. You are pretty insightful, but not quite perfect.” 

“That’s okay! I prefer to wear all black,” Ben chuckles “Also, I didn’t realize you were British. I guess you can only learn so much about a person from looking at them through a window.”  
“I have to get to work but I can let you learn some more about me… that is, if you still want to.” 

“I would like nothing more.” 

Rey reaches up and kisses the tall man on the cheek. She hadn’t felt like this since she was very young and she’d go to carnivals with her parents. Rey and her parents traveled to America when she 6 years old. She never learned why, but one day they dropped her off at some large black gates and she never saw them again. She grew up in the foster care system until she was 17 years old and a young couple named Poe and Finn adopted her. Neither of them were old enough to be a father so Poe treated her like an annoying little sister and Finn treated her like a friend. They helped her get through college, where she studied art. Poe and Finn did the best job they could with Rey, but ultimately she was always a very distant person.

Teaching the children made Rey smile, but everything else felt pretty empty, that is until Ben arrived. The man through the window, Ben…. Ben, Ben, Ben… made her feel complete and she couldn’t explain why. Rey wasn’t sure if there was a god, but if there was she wondered if that made them soulmates. Rey would like to find out. 

***

Saturday rolls around and it’s the day of Rey and Ben’s coffee date. Rey puts on a grey colored t-shirt dress with her same beat up flats. Ben puts on black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and combat boots. Rey and Ben are trying to be the most “them” that they can be for each other, since they seemed to have lots of assumptions about one another.  
“I didn’t realize you had so many tattoos.” Rey tells Ben as she walks into the coffee shop. 

“Oh haha, yeah. I did some time in the service when I was younger and I’d get tattoos in every country I was deployed to.” 

“You’re telling me that at one point in time your head was shaved?” Rey gasps. 

“If you ever come by my place I’ll show you some pictures.” Ben smiles. 

“Getting a little head of yourself, don’t you think?” They both blush. 

Ben orders an iced cold brew coffee and Rey orders a hot coffee, black. They sit down and start sharing their life stories. The conversation flows naturally and they wind up talking for hours. It turns out Poe and Han (Ben’s dad) know each other through piloting aircrafts. Rey is amazed that Mayor Leia Organa-Solo is Ben’s mom. 

As the coffee shop starts to close at 3 PM, Ben and Rey head outside. 

“Did you walk here?” Ben asks. 

“Yes, but I don’t mind.” Rey replies. 

“Let me take you home.” 

Rey nods and gets into the passenger seat of Ben’s Tahoe. He drives down two streets to the tiny apartment complex and parks in guest parking. 

“I should walk you to your apartment, just to make sure you’re safe.” Ben remarks. He means it, but it does come off a bit coquettish.  
“Okay…” Rey sounds coy.  
Ben walks Rey up to her apartment and she opens the door. He leans his arm against the door frame and leans in to kiss her. They kiss for a brief but passionate moment and then Ben breaks, looking over Rey’s shoulder to the slippers on her floor. Size 8. 

“Have a good evening, Rey.” Ben smiles. 

Rey ponders if she should have invited him in. 

***

Rey and Ben text throughout the week. Ben tells her about all of his favorite books, and she sends him photos of her favorite paintings. He offers to take her to a museum. 

***

It’s a Friday morning and Rey walks passed the tall brooding man’s office window. She blows him a kiss and he catches it. They both laugh and cringe simultaneously. 

*** 

At 9 AM on Saturday morning Ben sends Rey a text. 

Ben: Did you check the mail yesterday? 

Rey: No, was I supposed to? :P

Ben: Well what if you receive something important!? If you don’t check the mail, how will you know? 

Rey: I don’t receive important things. 

Ben: What makes you say that? 

Rey: I’m nothing, a nobody, lol. 

Ben: But not to me, go check the mail pleaaaaaaaaaase :)  
Rey smiles and walks downstairs to the front office where the mailboxes are located. As she’s walking down the corridor, she begins to get butterflies in her stomach. Ben is constantly giving her those butterfly feelings. She’s not sure if she hates it or loves it. 

When Rey opens her mailbox there is a box inside. She picks up the box and brings it upstairs. 

Rey: What is this? Is it a bomb? A puppy? If it’s a puppy you definitely suffocated it. 

Ben: It is not a BOMB or a puppy :( but I think you might like it. 

Rey opens the box to find a pair of gorgeous Salvatore Ferragamo flats. They are shiny and black with a little bow on them. 

Ben: Do you like them???? 

Rey is speechless. On one hand they are beautiful but on the other hand they are $500 flats she is receiving from a man she just formally met. 

Rey: I don’t know what to say. 

Ben: Oh no… you hate them! 

Rey: No, no, they’re beautiful! It’s just that I’m not even your girlfriend and they cost SO much money. 

Ben: Do you wanna be my girlfriend? 

Rey: I’ll see you at 10! 

Ben: :(

Ben drives over to Rey’s apartment to pick her up. 

“Yes” Rey giggles in her cute accent. 

“Yes what?” Ben looks at her funny. 

“Yes I want to be your girlfriend.” Rey blushes. 

Ben places his hand on Rey’s knee and continues to drive. They head towards the museum in silence, both beaming. 

*** 

8 months go by and Rey and Ben live together in Ben’s house now. He let Rey redecorate and now the walls are covered in her art. Ben prefers it this way. He is just grateful he followed Hux’s advice and made a big grand gesture for the girl through the window, even if it didn’t go as planned. It somehow went better, and Ben was no longer alone. 

*** 

Another year goes by and Rey is walking down the aisle. The flowers in her hands are the same pink flowers from the bushes outside of Ben’s old office. Ben isn’t a copywriter anymore, he’s a Poet. Rey still teaches at the school but her art is being shown in exhibits all across the state. The wedding was quirky but elegant, and Han and Leia much approve of their marriage. 

Poe and Finn let go of Rey’s arms, and she comes up to the podium where Rose, Hux, and all their friends are standing. Ben looks into her big doe eyes and they exchange vows. When the officiant asks for the rings, Ben whistles and a golden retriever puppy comes running down the aisle. 

“You were disappointed that one time I got you shoes instead of a puppy, so I figured it was best to make it up to you now.” Ben whispers over to Rey. 

“If you’re in the mood for ‘righting wrongs’ maybe you should finally write me that good review.” Rey whispers back. 

Ben smirks and they continue their vows. Ben takes the petite girl and dips her with his long arms, kissing her. Although he’ll get to spend the rest of his life with her, Ben kisses her like it’s the last time.


End file.
